The Cyborgs Go To Las Vegas!
by SweetComplications
Summary: What do you get when eleven people, nine of them part of a team that are cyborgs, go to Las Vegas as a Christmas present?  Total chaos. But despite all the excitement, one person has a plan to get two certain cyborgs to fall in love and become a couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first Cyborg 009 multiple chapter fic. I'm a bit nervous about it so I may have messed up on the characters' personalities a bit. Thankfully I started a notesheet with each characters' personality traits :D Anyways I hope you enjoy this first chapter of this story!**

**" " - Regular talking**

**' ' -Thinking**

**_" " -_ Ivan/001 talking **

**Cyborg 009 and its characters belong to Shotaro Ishinomori and any other rightful owners. Nanu belongs to Nanu.**

* * *

><p>Three years. It had been three years since the Black Ghost organization was no longer in existence. It had been three years since 002 and 009 fell from space with each other back to earth.<p>

The rest of the cyborg team remembered 001 telling them that 002 and 009 were safe and alive. The only problem was that 001 fell asleep after telling them about 002 and 009. They had no idea where the two fellow cyborgs were now.

After a string of bad words from several of the cyborgs, the group decided it would be best for 007 to transform into a lifeboat for Dr. Gilmore, 001, 006 and 003 while 008,005 and 004 would swim along side 007. Despite 003's offer to trade being in the 007 lifeboat so her teammates could rest for a while from swimming, 008 politely reminded her that they were cyborgs who could swim longer than a human could.

It was nearly an hour before they found a ship and they climbed aboard, answering only a few of the captain's questions. One of the questions they ignored was how did 007 suddenly appear in front of their eyes and what happened to the lifeboat they had just climbed out of.

001 woke up then, completely unaware of his surroundings and asked for a bottle of milk.

While 005 went to the kitchen to ask for some milk, 003 begged for 001 to tell them the location of their missing teammates, 009 and 002. 001 immediately told them, sensing the worry from all of his teammates. It was a suppressing emotion and the infant cyborg didn't want to feel such a thing after having a quick nap.

They immediately made plans once they found out the location of their teammates as soon as they got off the boat. Luckily, for them, their teammates were not that far, possibly about 200 miles away.

003 remembered when they found 002 and 009. Her heart leapt with joy, seeing them almost perfectly in tact. They looked worn out though and had a few marks scattered across their bodies.

But no one expected how the near death experience would change the cyborgs' leader.

When they got back to Dr. Kozumi's house in Japan, 009 hardly spoke a word to anyone. He would only answer simple yes or no questions but he did his best to do any errands for any of his teammates.

Then one day, 009 started changing into a happier man. He smiled often and even pulled a few jokes or pranks with 007 along the way.

Everyone that decided to stay in Japan was curious about what was making 009 so happy and so full of life. That's when they decided that they should send the best cyborg for the job on one autumn day: 003.

So the only female cyborg received acting lessons and a disguise by 007, the "spy expert".

Yet with all the training 007 gave her, 003 didn't expect to find what she did.

She had followed him all the way to a small local park. All the trees had many shades of yellow, red and even orange. But the colors didn't stand out to her that day; it was the girl who Joe would embrace then would give her a small kiss on the lips.

From where 003 was standing, the girl appeared to be 18 and she was probably about three to four inches taller than she was. 003 thought the girl had a unique blonde hairstyle; one side was shorter than the other side. 003 thought that maybe if she was looking at the girl right in the eye, then the longer side of hair was on the right. It looked like the girl had a white stripe on the right side. The girl's name she heard from Joe was Nanu and 003 had to admit that Nanu had beautiful green eyes with specs of brown tinting them. 003 noted that the girl had a pear shaped body and knew how to dress well. She had dressed herself in a dark forest green long sleeved cowl neck t-shirt that fit her perfectly. To go with the shirt, Nanu was wearing a midnight blue pair of boot cuts jeans and a jean jacket of the same color that was waist length.

As much as 003 wanted to loathe this girl, she found herself congratulating Nanu. 003 realized long ago that the 009 she loved was gone and never coming back. The new 009 was her best friend and she wondered if the girl named Nanu would someday be one too. Nevertheless, at that moment, 003 decided to leave the couple alone as she started heading back home to tell 007 and 006 she lost track of the ruby-eyed cyborg.

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

"003 my dear girl. Can you come into my study please?" Dr. Gilmore murmured, knowing the female cyborg would hear him perfectly well.

003 came in, returning from working at 006's restaurant while still in her uniform. She now was the head waitress because she could hear the costumers better if they needed something thanks to her enhanced hearing. In addition, 003 never called in from food poisoning after trying a new dish of 006's. To cease 006's pleading she gave into the idea of the head waitress having a special Chinese dress though she made a few requirements for it. The head female server's uniform had a unique design. The dress was ankle length and it was two toned, with a white a-line skirt at the bottom. The dress had a FengXian collar, something 006 insisted that must come with it. Most of the uniform was a deep sapphire blue with intricate white plum blossom designs. At the left side of the sapphire part of the uniform was a slit, exposing the white a-line skirt.

"What is it Professor?" 003 asked, removing a few white flower pins from her bun. Her hair cascaded down shortly below her shoulders in waves. 003 noted that she should have her hair worn like this more often.

"We are expecting some guests soon. Can you prepare the spare bedrooms?" Dr. Gilmore asked, looking up from his notes to look at the French cyborg.

"Sure Dr. Gilmore." 003 were about to head out of the study when she turned around again. "Do you want me to make the room furthest away from the other rooms Joe and Nanu's?"

"Yes if that isn't too much trouble for you. I recently had that room get specially designed walls that don't let sounds out but 009 and Nanu have surprised me quite a few times. You should take a nap afterwards 003. I know today must have been a busy day at work with the holidays drawing near."

"Only a little Dr. Gilmore. I'll get out of this outfit first and then I'll prepare the rooms." Before Dr. Gilmore could reply, 003 headed out of the study to go to her room.

After the beach house was in ruins, everyone decided that a new house should be built. The new house was large and looked like the original house but more westernized. The house now consisted of two floors and a basement for Dr. Gilmore to make any necessary repairs for the cyborgs. Dr. Gilmore remembered the little amount of rooms they had for all of the team so Dr. Gilmore wanted ten rooms for the house even though he knew that his cyborgs would most likely be returning to their homelands. 006 specifically asked for a state of the art kitchen just like his restaurant's. The cyborgs had added a few extras that the restaurant didn't have and it was now hard for 007 and 003 to get 006 out of the kitchen. Everyone in the house had their own favorite part of the house such as Dr. Gilmore and his study or 007 with the recreational room. Yet 003's was her balcony she had received as a special gift from her teammates. She enjoyed seeing the sunrise before she began her day and seeing the sunset when she wanted to relax.

003 walked into her room, reaching for the zipper on the back of her outfit when a small little clap stopped her from her movements. 003 smiled, turning towards the side of her room where a black crib stood out against the pale blue wall. She saw 001 standing up.

"_You're back!" _001's telepathic voice cried out, his arms reaching out towards 003. He was dressed in a simple green footies pajama with yellow ducks. His yellow pacifier was in its usual location, his mouth. 003 went over to the crib, grabbing the infant out of crib and placed him on her hip. 001 no longer had to be held in someone's arms as he had started to grow mysteriously. The only conclusion Dr. Gilmore could think of was that the part of 001's brain didn't allow the suppressed natural physical and mental development of an infant to grow properly from the stress of Black Ghost. Now that Black Ghost was gone, the part of the infant's brain was suppressed for allowing natural development processes could begin. Despite this finding this out about this last year, 001 was beginning to grow into a body of a seven month old. They had noticed the mental development first. It all started when 003 had put 001 down for his usual long sleep. 001 started crying, refusing to lie in his bassinet until he fell asleep in 003's arms.

"Would you mind if I put you on the floor so I can change into some regular clothes?" 003 asked the blue haired infant. Her closet doors sprang open, exposing all of her clothes that were hanging.

"_What would you like to wear?" _001 asked, his tiny hands gripping onto her dress.

003 peered into her closet, examining each article of clothing."The ivory long sleeved v neck shirt and the dark blue pair of jeans would be nice to wear today. Will you be okay with being by yourself?"

The clothes floated towards the bathroom, being gently set on the bathroom counter. With 001's slightly shaggy hair from the nap he had taken, 003 could see the infant almost roll his eyes at her question.

"_I'll be fine. Just turn on the TV please before you go into the bathroom."_

003 turned on the TV before she sat 001 on the carpeted floor. 003 headed into the bathroom, looking over her shoulder one last time to find 001 had turned the channel to Animal Planet about Bigfoot.

"_How is that proof? That looks like something I could make with play doh." _

003 bit her lower lip from laughing, amused by the infant's reaction to the TV show.

003 quickly went into the bathroom, pulling down the zipper on the dress. She quickly changed into the shirt and jeans, setting her uniform neatly aside. 003 put on a simple necklace with a jadestone on before she left the bathroom, finding 001 still criticizing the TV show.

003 scooped him up into her arms, ignoring his little whines about being torn away from the TV show.

"Dr. Gilmore needs me to prepare the guest rooms and I'm not leaving you alone," 003 explained even though she already knew that 001 would know why she wouldn't leave him alone. 003's motherly instincts to never leave a child kicked in even though 003 knew that 001 could take care of himself. But 001 didn't complain as he enjoyed 003's company. She was pretty much a mother to him.

"_Christmas isn't for another three weeks. It's too early to have the rest of the team back." _001 commented, watching 003 head towards the first floor where all the guest rooms were.

003 nodded, opening the door to one of the rooms. "It is a bit early. Maybe Dr. Gilmore has missed everyone so he wants everyone to come sooner," 003 set 001 down onto the ground and headed to the closet to pull out the bed sheets, "He does call everyone at least twice a week."

001 was silent as 003 prepared the bedroom, looking around the room. The room had pale cream-colored walls with only a few paintings hanging upon them. The room also only had the necessities for a bedroom. There was a full sized mahogany wooden bed in the center of the room with silver and white sheets. Striped pillows were on the bed, ranging from brown to white. To match the bed, there were two nightstands on each side with two silver lamps. Across the bed was a mahogany vanity table three drawers on each side. There was a simple white stool to go with it while to the far right of the room was a mahogany dresser.

"_Whose room is this going to be for 003?"_

"This is Joe and Nanu's room. Only their room has the vanity table." 003 scooped up the infant when she noticed he was sucking on his fist. "Are you hungry?"

001 pulled out his fist, looking at 003. _"Well I am a bit peckish."_

003 smiled, heading towards the kitchen. She set him in the blue high chair before pulling out a few vegetables, some raw chicken breasts, some uncooked pasta and other ingredients to make a chicken and tomato pasta she found in a cookbook before. 003 had taken cooking lessons from 006 to help him out since 007 was usually at the restaurant with 006 and 009 was now living on his own with Nanu. With the restaurant's booming business, 003 offered (even though she really did not have a choice) to be left the task of making meals for everyone. She picked up the basics quickly, beginning with the simple dishes first then she began expanding her abilities further. She wasn't as good as 006 when it came to the Japanese or Chinese dishes, but she was excellent with French cuisine, different types of American cuisine, German and even some recipes 008 had told her about.

Now she was working on 001's meal of pureed vegetables and some pieces of pasta. She would start making some pasta for herself once 001 was eating.

003 heard the TV in the kitchen turn on, most likely caused by 001 as she heard the episode about Bigfoot. She quickly went to cutting the vegetables, losing herself into a memory when she first helped 006 prepare a meal on the Dolphin.

'I had that memory when 006 first opened up his restaurant-' Someone's hands suddenly covered 003's eyes.

"Hey Françoise!" the brash voice of 002 came from behind her when 003 felt her hand in pain.

"_002 you made her cut her hand!" _001 commented, watching as 002 quickly removed his hands from 003's eyes.

"Shit! I was only just trying to see if I could play a joke on you 003" 002 said, grabbing 003's hand and examined it. There was a long gash across her index finger, pink liquid pouring from the wound.

003's hand was taken away from 002's hand, into the machine gun hand that belonged to the German cyborg they knew, 004.

"002 you should have listened to me. Now look what you done," 004 commented, leading 003 to the cabinet where the first aid kit was located.

003 was staring at her two teammates, listening to them bicker for a few moments.

"When did you two come here?" 003 asked, causing the two boys to stop their bickering.

"About ten minutes ago. I wanted to catch a bite to eat after we've been flying from China to here," Jet quickly plucked up a piece of vegetable 003 had cut and began to eat it.

"Oh. Wait you flew from China to here? Why in the world did you do that?" 003 asked, deciding not to chastise the aerial cyborg.

"Well I actually flew to from New Work to Germany to pick up 004. We made a bet with 007 over the phone that we could make it to Japan by today before he could make it here once he was off work. He owes us each $100," 002 smirked at his win.

003 turned her gaze onto 004, noticing he was putting some gauze on her finger.

"Why are you getting $100 Albert?"

004 applied the final additions to 003's bandages. "007 didn't think we could make the trip without killing each other first. It was a gamble at first but we managed with a few pit stops along the way. All done Françoise. You go relax while I'll finish making 001's dinner."

"I can't relax. I haven't finished preparing the guestrooms though."

004 looked over to 002, who raised an eyebrow at the German cyborg.

"What?"

"Go take care of the remaining guest rooms," 004 ordered, heading over to the counter to finish preparing 001's meal and begin 003's meal.

"Why do I have to? I'm the one who flew halfway around the world!" 002 argued, folding his arms across his chest defiantly.

004 sighed, turning towards the aerial cyborg. "I don't want to do this 002 but I'll call Cathy."

002's face blanched at 004's threat. "You wouldn't dare."

004 sent a 'Do you think I'm joking?' look at him.

"That's fucking low Heinrich. Threatening to call my girlfriend on me," 002 snarled before leaving the kitchen to head to the guestrooms.

The kitchen was silent; the only sounds filling the room were the TV and the sizzling sounds of the chicken.

"He's spending Christmas and New Years with us this year?" 003 asked, breaking the silence.

004 nodded, putting some of the now boiled vegetables into a blender to puree.

"Cathy called me when 002 was on his way to Germany. She noticed that the past two years 002 hasn't exactly had the best time while staying at her parents' house for Christmas and New Years. And even though he won't admit it, 002 missed all of us," 004 explained, scooping the pureed mix of vegetables from the blender and onto a small plate with the cooked pasta. He grabbed a small baby spoon for 001 before setting the plate on 001's tray.

"Have fun eating 001," 004 said, heading back over to the stove.

"_Thank you 004," _001's spoon lifted itself into the air then it scooped up some of the vegetables. The spoon levitated towards the open mouth of 001, allowing the infant to keep his hands free.

"Now that's something you don't see very often," A surprised female voice said, causing everyone to turn around. 003 smiled, waving her injured hand.

"Hey Nanu, Joe."

009 waved back while Nanu smiled. 009 was wearing his brown trench coat and jeans despite there being snow on the ground. Nanu on the other hand, was wearing the appropriate clothing for the weather as she was wearing a nice wool charcoal colored jacket and a green turtle neck underneath it. She took off her matching gloves and hat off as they made their way to the small table, joining 003.

"What do you mean something you don't see very often Nanu?" 004 asked, finishing the sauce for the meal.

"You're cooking 004. We don't see it quite often," 009 answered for Nanu who nodded in agreement.

004 harrumphed, focusing his attention back to the cooking meal.

"003 got injured while cooking so I finished a meal for 001 and now I'm working on 003's while I sent 002 to prep the guest rooms."

"NO! You guys made it!" 007's cry startled them all, making 004 nearly drop the meal.

"Frannie, I think you need maintenance for your hearing. That's the second time you haven't noticed people coming," 002 called out from the guest rooms.

A big vein mark appeared on 003's forehead, a frown on her face. "Shut it Jet! I recently had maintenance about a week ago Jet. I just had a tiring day at work. Anyways hello Pyunma and Geronimo."

The rest of the cyborgs turned, finding 005, 008, 006, 002 and Dr. Gilmore coming into the kitchen.

"Ah good. You all are here," Dr. Gilmore said, taking a seat next to 009.

"Yes but Dr. Gilmore, why did you want us here a week early for the holidays?" 008 asked, leaning against the frame of the entrance of the kitchen.

Dr. Gilmore pulled out a thick white envelope and handed it to 009.

004 handed 003 a bowl of the pasta then he went behind 009, peering over his shoulder.

"What's in the envelope Dr. Gilmore?" 004 asked as 009 opened the envelope.

009's ruby eyes widen, nearly dropping the envelope.

"Joe?" Nanu shook her boyfriend's shoulder, snapping him out of his surprised daze.

"They're plane tickets. We got plane tickets," Joe whispered, turning to all of his former teammates.

"Plane tickets to where?" 005 asked, taking 001 out of his high chair as he was done with his meal.

"They're plane tickets to Las Vegas," 004 answered, his eyebrow arched at the idea of going to Sin City.

Everyone was silent, frozen in his or her spots.

"LAS VEGAS?" Everyone screeched all at once.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I'm curious to here what you readers think of it already :) (I hope it's good things...) Anyways I was going to post this up on the 17th but I ended up falling asleep so I decided to post it up today! <strong>

**Just to let you all know now, I update every three weeks, usually on Saturdays. Why? Well I've tried different methods of creating a schedule and they didn't seem to work until I started trying this one out. One week is for another story I'm working on, one week will be for this story and the week after that is for working on other projects I'm working on or any one-shots that come into my mind. **

**I'll end this little AN note now. Please some type of love but not the stalkerish kind unless I know you. That's okay love 8D **

**SweetComplications**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry it took me this long to update this story. A lot was going on my life at the time since I last update and I still have some things going on but with school out of the way, I can work on my stories more! Huzzah! Anyways, I'm sure you want to read the story instead of my Author's Note at the beginning. So enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: No material that someone has legal rights to in this story is mine. If it was, I would be rich and make things happen the way I want it.**

* * *

><p>To say that Dr. Gilmore enjoyed his 'children's' reactions would be an understatement. He actually chuckled when they learned of their Christmas present.<p>

"Everyone deserves a trip to the city of Las Vegas once in their life. It is quite a fabulous city," Dr. Gilmore was stroking his beard, "I have quite fond memories of it."

"I heard Las Vegas is mostly strip joints, alcohol and wedding chapels," 002 said, a dirty smirk on his face.

007 rolled his eyes at 002's comment, disappointed at the aerial cyborg's lack of knowledge.

"You aren't looking at the true beauty of Las Vegas 002! During the day, the sun shines brightly with clear blue skies warming your body. It may appear dull but when the sun sets, the beautiful colors of orange, pink and even yellow splay across the mountains!" 007 grasped 003's hands, his body morphing into a shirtless man with short, black rugged hair. His button nose was almost buried into 003's hair as his dazzling ice blue eyes shone like pearls. The muscles on 007's body looked perfectly sculpted with a toned six-pack, slightly bulging triceps and biceps they flexed when he pulled 003 into his arms entirely. 003's cheeks instantly flamed, burning against 007's firm yet glistening chest.

"But at night, the young men search for a lovely lady such as the one in my arms to create a night they shall never forget in the city of lights! Every man has a chance of luck of winning what his heart desires in the wonderful Las Vegas! Every woman has the chance to find a man that will let her be wild even if it's only for one night for she has already allured him with her dazzling traits!"

007 reached for Nanu when 009 pulled her far away from him, his ruby eyes warning the British cyborg he would not be touching his woman.

007 felt something hit the back of his head so he turned around to see what was thrown at him. Something slimy fell from his black locks of his hair, dripping down his back.

"What the hell is on my back?" 007 then noticed a small baby spoon floating in the air, an orange glob centered perfectly on it.

"003! 001 is throwing food at me!"

"Who can blame him? After all you look like some man from a young girl's fantasy," 004 commented, a smile of approval on his face as he took the infant cyborg out of his high chair.

"I'll have you know that I morphed into a real person. Rosa sent me a photo of her friend that is part of the Las Vegas show _Thunder from Down Under_."

"Oh I've heard of that show!" 006 exclaimed, pulling off his shirt. "I hear from many of my female customers talking about them and they showed me one of their dance routines.

006 swung his shirt over his head and tossed it sexily towards Nanu, ignoring 009's glare. The Chinese cyborg started his pelvic thrusts, his fists swinging at his sides. 007 joined him, bellowing out Enrique Iglesias's song _I Like It_. 006 inched closer to Nanu while 007 went back towards 003.

"You're boyfriend is on vacation and he doesn't have to know!"

Nanu slapped her hand firmly against 006's head, keeping him at an arm's length away.

"Like hell you will touch me Chang," Nanu muttered angrily, her green eyes growing darker.

003 felt large arms encircle around her waist, lifting her off the floor as 007 was close to giving her a lap dance.

003 looked up, finding her teal eyes meeting the nearly black eyes of 005. She sent him a grateful smile when she felt a hand encase around her calf.

"Come on and give me some more," 007 whispered seductively, his eyebrows wiggling.

003's brow furrowed as she planted her foot directly into 007's face. "I have boundaries 007!"

"Mmph fmmp mummhph!" 003 removed her foot from its resting place, her red foot print now there.

"You didn't have to do that 003!"

005 set 003 down, placing a giant hand on her shoulder. "A proper English gentleman would have never done such to a young woman."

"He's right about that 007," 008 chuckled, his fingers stroking the beard on his chin. "An English gentleman knows better."

"But I am an actor; you guys have no appreciation for talent at all. Am I not allowed to show my perverted side for acting just this once?"

"_003 can we please leave?" _001 pleaded, his cute copper eyes melting 003's heart.

003 smiled at the infant, walking over to 004 to take 001.

"003, I hope you don't mind but I would like to talk to you for a bit. It's been a while since it's been a long time since we had a nice talk," 004 said, his silver eyes staring straight into 003's teal ones.

"Albert, I don't want you to stay up if you're tired." 003 had noticed his eyes were a little bloodshot and saw him yawn a few times.

004 gave a short wave of reassurance. "I have gone longer nights without sleep. Now would you deny me the request I had made?"

003 smiled as 004 knew that she would not say no to him.

"Oh! Nanu, I prepped your room first. Professor Gilmore had specially designed walls added to prevent sounds from escaping," 003 said, winking at the blonde girl as she, 001 and 004 left the dining room.

"Thank you Professor Gilmore! I can get sleep now!" 007 exasperated, his arms going into the air.

Nanu's face turned bright red, glaring at 007. "You have no right to say that you old pervert."

"I do when all I can hear is knocking on the walls all night long, you little rabbits."

"007, I'm the fox and she's the rabbit," 009 said a small grin on his face before he grabbed his girlfriend and quickly got out of the room.

"Ew! I didn't need to hear your role-play fantasies you know!"

009 chuckled as he entered his and Nanu's room, setting said girl on her feet.

"Would you like to test out these walls right now Nanu?" 009 had an innocent smile on his face, wrapping his arms around Nanu's waist.

"We'll do your way of testing these walls later. I have a question for you right now," Nanu stared into 009's ruby eyes, her eyes telling 009 that she had a serious question.

"Do you think Françoise is lonely?"

"No. She has 001, 006, 007, Professor Gilmore and us so why would she be lonely?"

Nanu's head cocked to the side, her eyes slightly wide in surprise at her boyfriend's response yet her mouth was set in a firm line.

"Joe…Not that kind of lonely. I'm talking about the kind of lonely that only a certain kind of person can fulfill."

009's brow furrowed in confusion until Nanu pointed to the bed a few times. 009's lips made a small o, understanding what Nanu had meant by lonely.

"Nanu I thought you already tried setting her up on a few dates before," 009 reminded his girlfriend.

"I did no such thing. You were the one who told me that some of your friends from the racetrack that would like a date with Françoise. I just told her the pl-" Nanu did not finish her sentence when she saw the 'If you finish that sentence you'll see that I was right all along' look on 009's face. "The point is that she deserves someone to be with. Françoise will listen to me and Cathy's problems when we complain about our men and I feel horr-"

"You complain about me to 003?" 009 interrupted at his girlfriend's revelation.

"Yes Joe. Now don't interrupt," Nanu covered her boyfriend's mouth with her hand so he would not dare interrupt her again. "She's your best friend so it's only natural for me to talk to her about you. Anyways before you interrupted me, she deserves happiness."

Nanu paused herself for a few moments, making sure her boyfriend would not try to pry her hand off his mouth.

"Françoise has done a lot to make everyone feel accepted. She deserves to feel the same by someone."

009's eyes softened at his girlfriend's words. Nanu did have a point about getting 003 into the dating scene again. 003 accepted Nanu into their little odd family with open arms, happy to have another girl who she hoped would be her friend. After all, being the only female on the team drove her nuts a few times, especially during her special weeks.

Nanu removed her hand to which 009 grabbed, his thumb stroking the back of it.

"You know you did a lot for 003 already Nanu. She's already grateful for that."

"Joe, encouraging her to dress more modern isn't really doing much."

"Nanu, you helped her break out of the shell she was in. Isn't that enough?"

Nanu's mouth was open to retort but nothing came out. God did she hate when Joe did that to her.

"Maybe she could date one of the guys in the former team."

009's brow arched slightly in surprise of Nanu's words. "And which one of the guys would be best for her? 007?"

Nanu frowned at the humor in her boyfriend's voice. This was a serious matter and he here he was joking about it.

"How about Albert?" Nanu suggested, a dainty finger tapping against her chin.

009 stood there silently until he bent over, laughing.

"004 and 003 together? Nanu they have nothing in common!"

Nanu frowned at her boyfriend's words.

"They do Joseph Shimamura."

"Oh? And what do they have in common?"

Nanu was silent for a few moments, her mind trying to think of the quickest answer possible. "They both are from Europe."

'Smooth Nanu. The only thing you can think of at the top of your head is that.' Nanu criticized herself, before deciding she should add more to her first statement. "They came from Europe during the time after WWII."

009 smiled at his girlfriend and thought that her persistence was very attractive now.

"I meant interests love."

"They both like the arts," Nanu's voice raised slightly at her own words, making it sound like as if she was questioning herself.

009 pressed a kiss against his girlfriend's head. "Nanu, I know that you care for everyone and want to make them happy but this is something you should leave alone. I'll be right back as I need to make a phone call to my agent about us going to Las Vegas."

009 disappeared from Nanu's eyes, the sound of his accelerator being the only sign he had been in the room a few moments ago.

Nanu stuck her tongue out, making a quiet bleh sound. "You don't realize it yet Joe but I can make the impossible happen,' Nanu thought as a devilish grin appeared on her fact. "Just wait and see."

"Wait and see what?" Nanu looked up and saw a brown spider with 007's head attached to it, dangling on a thin piece of web from the ceiling.

Nanu, with her finger pointed at spider 007, didn't say a word as she grabbed a magazine and began to roll it up.

"GREAT BRITAIN! YOU NASTY SPIDER! I'M GOING TO GET A BIRD AND MAKE SURE IT EATS YOU AFTER I SWAT YOU WITH THIS MAGAZINE!"

* * *

><p>004 sighed as he heard the crashes and booms coming from Nanu and 009's room. 003 sometimes left the her bedroom door open in case someone needed her assistance.<p>

"Is it always like this when Nanu and 007 are together?" 004 asked, watching 003 take 001 to the adjacent bathroom.

"Unfortunately yes. 007 thinks his hobby to mess with Nanu as a source of amusement after working with 006 every day is funny," 003 explained while undressing 001. "I told 007 to leave her alone after she got revenge on him by convincing 006 to start doing take out. She somehow made thirty people- in different parts of the city order take out at the same time through the phone."

004's eyebrow rose at her statement. "She did that?"

"Yes though it had backfired on me in some way because 006 begged me to help deliver orders. He gave me all of the orders from men so I took Ivan with me."

"And how did that go?"

003 did not answer; her cheeks tinged with a rosy pink.

"_They asked her if she needed a man to help raise me but within their minds, they had other ideas," _001 answered for the female cyborg.

004 glanced at 003 seeing if this was true. When she only shushed the infant cyborg, a way of anger rushed through him.

"And you didn't say anything?"

003 sighed, her slender fingers gently massaging the shampoo into 001's hair.

"Albert, how can I accuse someone for having lewd thoughts about me?"

"Surely they must have had the body language of the lewd thoughts."

"Oh they did." 003 smiled. "When they ordered for delivery the very next day, I insisted that 005 come with me. I didn't expect to be given a lot of tips though."

A small smile of satisfaction form on 004's lips. He was pleased that at least one of his cyborg 'brethren' was protecting 003, not that she needed it of course.

"I'm glad things are going good for you here but 00-Françoise, may I ask you a question?"

003 nodded, grabbing a cup to rinse out the shampoo in the infant's hair.

"Why stay here in Japan when France was your hom-"

"There's nothing there for me Albert," 003 cut in softly, reaching for a hooded towel to wrap 001 in. "My life in France disappeared when Black Ghost lied to my only family and destroyed everything."

004's arms folded across his chest. "Françoise, I found some information for you."

003 glanced over her shoulder, occupying her hands as she patted the water off 001's skin. "About what?"

"Your brother, Jean-Paul."

He didn't need super hearing to her sharp intake of a breath.

"He's still alive Françoise, I was going to save this for your birthday present but I can make the arrangements to depart from Las Vegas to France once our stay is over."

001 remained quiet as the thoughts of 003 hit him hard. Each thought had the same feelings: longing, loss and love. However, he didn't understand the last feeling he felt. Guilt.

"_004, she's feeling guilty but I don't understand why," _001 sent the information to 004's mind directly.

004 didn't express the shock he felt after 001's revelation. "Françoise, what's wrong?"

"Albert, how can I face my brother nearing his 80s but I still look the same as the day we said goodbye?"

"You can say plastic surgery!" The voice of 007 shouted out, creating a frown on 003 and 004's faces.

Nanu burst through the bathroom door, a rolled up newspaper in her hand.

"I knew you would come in here you pervert! Wait until I squish you," Nanu glared menacingly at the ceiling, causing the three cyborgs to look up. There they saw a brown spider with the head of 007.

003's eyes grew wide, her hand on 001's covered head tried to cover more of the infant.

"How did you get into my bathroom?" 003 demanded in a higher pitched tone.

How many times did 007 do this and did he ever come in here while she was undressed crossed her mind.

"003, I assure you that this is the only time I've been in this bathroom of yours. I was running away from that-that scary woman over there," 007 pointed at Nanu with two of his legs. "She was going to kill me!"

Nanu rolled her eyes at 007's explanation. "You came into my room I share with Joe as a tiny creature so no one would be able to see you unless they looked up. I have every right to squish you."

"But 003 won't let you will you mademoiselle?"

003 smiled at 007, brightening the transforming cyborg's smile.

"Nanu maybe you can teach him how to behave because 006 must be too busy to keep him in line."

003 turned away and left the bathroom to dress 001. 004 watched her walk away before turning towards Nanu. She was smacking the newspaper in her left hand, glaring evilly at 007.

"Albert, if you don't mind, I need to kill this little spider that's on the ceiling. I hope that the rain won't bother you once I'm done."

A small smirk donned the arsenal cyborg's face, watching his 'brother' tremble in fear.

"Try not to make it flood Nanu. We won't be able to store a male and a female of the same species onto the Dolphin once you're done with 007."

"No promises Albert," Nanu said, pushing 004 out of the door and quickly covering every escape route.

007's eyes grew big as Nanu's eyes grew darker, revenge on the woman's mind.

"Nanu, Albert and I will be in his room until you're done with 007," 003 called out to Nanu.

"Alright Françoise but it may be a while!"

While 007 was thinking of a way to get out of this situation, Nanu listened for the shutting of the door.

"Great Britain, I need your help with something," Nanu said to 007, the revenge in her eyes completely gone.

"For someone who has never done acting, you are wonderful at pretending you're calm now."

Nanu puffed out her cheeks, swinging the newspaper in the air. "I am not pretending to be calm Great Britain," Nanu yelled, the flash of revenge in her eyes again. "I really do need your help."

007 pressed his belly button and changed back into the original shape of his body, landing on the edge of the sink.

"Now what kind of help do you need Nanu? I do know some great positions you could try out with Joe in the bedr-"

Nanu whapped 007 on the head with the newspaper. "My bedroom life with Joe is none of your business!"

"You sure do hit hard Nanu," 007 muttered, rubbing his baldhead. "What kind of help do you need then?"

"The help to get two people together," Nanu smiled as she said this.

"And who would be these two people?" 007 asked because he was confused as to where this was going. 'I should have gone into her room sooner!'

"Oh, just two teammates of yours."

"But Nanu, none of us are gay even though sometimes I think there is something going on between Dr. Gilmore and Dr. Koz-"

"No you ninny! Albert and Françoise or as you like to call them by their codenames 004 and 003."

007's eyes grew wide before saying a long 'Oh'.

"Wait, are you sure you're not thinking about Dr. Gilmore and -"

"NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I apologize once again for being so late with this update. The junior year of high school is the hardest and I learned that you should always learn from your upperclassmen unless they are idiots with no common sense. Anyways, I need to work on other Cyborg 009 stories so adios for now!<strong>

**Sweetcomplications**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now that I have put the Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic I struggled with on hiatus, I can focus on a story I have no troubles with :D To make it short here's the disclaimer:**

**I OWN NOTHING! Now enjoy the story please :3**

* * *

><p>With the announcement of the surprise gift, everyone decided that it would be best if everyone took two weeks off and travel back home at the Las Vegas Metro Airport. To the amusement of Dr. Gilmore and Dr. Kozumi who also came to spend the holidays with them, everyone immediately started packing after Dr. Gilmore's surprise. In addition, they planned to ship the presents to the hotel rooms, which was easily arranged by 009's manager after 009 promised no vacations for a while.<p>

The men had a much easier time packing their clothes, especially 007 as he told his comrades that he could simply transform into any outfit he wanted to wear. The only thing he would have to worry about was someone pressing his belly button on accident.

"Françoise can you believe that GB actually plans on transforming for his outfits? Do you know how tempting it is to push him into someone when we out having fun in the night life?" Nanu chatted away as the French cyborg was searching through her closest for more fall appropriate clothing. From what 005 told her, desert winters in the United States were more like early fall weather in Japan until the sun would set and as it got darker. Then most people bundled up in jackets and wore simple gloves.

"Nanu don't try to 'accidentally' push GB into him or vice versa. He already will get himself into trouble with 006 as soon as we arrive there," 003 took out two white long sleeved shirts and folded them neatly into her suitcase. "Poor Geronimo and Pyunma will be stuck with those two."

Nanu tilted her head to the left, a bit confused. "Why would they be stuck with them?"

003 stopped her actions to answer her friend's question. "Well Jet will most likely try to gamble and Albert will try to control him from losing all of his money; You and Joe will probably go sight seeing and I'll be in the hotel room with Ivan, Professor Gilmore and Dr. Kozumi."

Nanu sat there as she watched 003 continue pulling some shirts and bottoms from her closest.

"Wait, wait," Nanu took the clothes from her friend's hands, tossing them aside. "What do you mean stay at the hotel room?"

003's brow raised ever so slightly, a bit surprised at Nanu's question.

"I'll be with Ivan and Dr. Kozumi and Professor Gilmore most of the time."

"Uh Françoise, you will not."

"What do you mean I will not? Why can't I?"

Nanu sighed as her hands planted firmly on her hips. She felt it was necessary to have 003 at least try the things women her age-well age by looks- do nowadays.

"I can let Joe hang out with Jet and Albert while you and I go out shopping, catch a _Thunder from Down Under _show or all us go clubbing."

003 shook her head when she felt a small hand on her shoulder.

"Françoise, I know that in your time, women mostly stayed at home and were obedient. But now you live in an era of independent women who flaunt their goods and with you being a dancer, you have them."

003 chewed on the inside of her lower lip. It was true that she did sometimes want to get out of the house for other purposes than work or grocery shopping.

"Oh alright but nothing too extreme okay Nanu?"

Nanu smirked rushing to 003's clothes and pulled out one more pair of jeans, a poncho and a simple emerald colored dress with a sweetheart neckline.

003 blinked at the speed Nanu plucked the clothes out of her closest and put them in the suitcase on the bed.

"Nanu, I need more clothes than this if we are going to be there for two weeks," 003 said as Nanu grabbed a pair of white tennis shoes, brown flats and a pair of black heels. Luckily, 003 had already packed her undergarments for the trip.

"No you won't," Nanu chirped, zipping up the large suitcase. "You are getting a whole new wardrobe when we go to Las Vegas. I heard they have A LOT of designer clothes there. You can't say no because this will be your Christmas present from me and Joe."

"You and Joe?"

Nanu nodded, lifting the suitcase off the bed and put it in the corner with 001's smaller suitcase.

"Joe left me in charge of getting you a gift from both of us and the gift I bought you will be smaller in comparison to a shopping spree," Nanu fished through her wallet as she explained to 003. She pulled out a silver credit card, grinning innocently.

"The men on this team corrupted you Nanu," 003 muttered as she fought the urge to smile.

"Technically Françoise, Joe corrupted me."

003's cheeks flamed to a burning red before covering her ears as Nanu laughed.

* * *

><p>"I still don't know why we couldn't get the flight later on the day," 002 muttered as the entire group had gotten their last piece of luggage checked in.<p>

"There is a 16 hour time difference between Japan and Nevada. When we get there, it will be late and after a long flight and jet lag, most of us would like to sleep when it is dark out in Vegas. It would be easier to get used to the hours there," 004 snapped, growing frustrated at 002's constant complaining about how long the plane ride would take. After hearing, 002 complain how he could get to Las Vegas in half that time, 004 wondered if someone would snap at him before he did.

"Hey Jet, be glad we are in first class and not second. That would be 12 hours of hell," 007 snickered as he, 002, 004 and 006 were hanging in the back of the group.

"First I would like to get through the hell of the whole process of airport security x-raying our carry on luggage and going through metal detectors," 002 watched as one of the stared in absolute amazement when he saw 005. "Though I think it'll be worse for 00-Geronimo."

004 quirked a small smirk at the flying cyborg's comment. He had to agree since Geronimo was a truly large fellow, not to mention intimidating to those who first see him. Some would find it hard to be that he was a gentle giant who held a high position in a company for natural conservation in the United States.

"Hey Joe, why couldn't we take your private plane to Vegas?" 006 asked as both doctors went through the metal detectors and met with 005 to grab the carry on luggage that had been scanned and declared clear.

"The max passengers I can have in the private plane are five Chang. I can't exceed that."

"Hey wait a minute; you have a Dassult Falcon 900. I heard those can seat up to nineteen people and we have twelve people in our group," 007 told 009 when he remembered the kind of private jet 009 owned.

"I was thinking about everyone's sanity if I had my manager arrange everything for us. A twelve hour flight with all us will surely lead to some chaos so if we were with other passengers, some of you would behave. Besides, Professor Gilmore already paid for these tickets through this commercial airline and it would be rude to switch to a private flight."

007's mouth formed into a thin line, shaking at the leader's explanation. "I find that highly offensive you know."

"Oh GB just think that there may be single ladies on the plane who may want a date to several attractions," Nanu called out from the other side of the metal detector. 007's eyes instantly lit up at her words.

'Even if she is only saying that so I will help her with her plan, she has a way with words.'

007 snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the beeping of the metal detector go off. Standing there was his leader, 009. His leader's look of surprise and trying to remain calm was a remarkable sight.

"Sir do you have any metal on you?" the security officer asked. 009 could tell this man most likely never joked around as he had a stiff posture and never once smiled when they first saw him.

"No sir. I took off my watch and it has already been checked through."

The security guard's beady eyes glanced over at some of 009's traveling companions and did see a small container containing a watch and wallet near at the end, waiting for its owner to claim it.

"Go through the metal detector one more time then."

009 nodded to the security guard's request, looking over at 003 who shrugged her shoulders. She was curious too about why the detectors were going off, as they had never done it for them before.

As 009 went through the metal detector, it flashed that horrible red color and beeped that annoying sound he did not want to hear.

"Sir I have to ask you to step aside while I pat you down."

009's eyes bugged out while Nanu leaned down to whisper something to Dr. Gilmore.

Dr. Gilmore nodded, clearing his throat.

"Excuse me sir but Joseph had a metal plate put into his head when he was younger. Joseph doesn't travel often so he is rather forgetful about the metal plating," Dr. Gilmore explained. "That is why he doesn't carry a card from a doctor about it."

The security guard accepted Dr. Gilmore's explanation as he let 009 go.

"Next time young man, get a card and show it to security personnel so we can get you and your large group to your flight on time."

009 apologized and quickly went over to Nanu, planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks for getting Professor Gilmore to say something."

Nanu smiled at her boyfriend, turning her attention back to the rest of the group who had yet been able to go through the metal detectors.

"Be glad that the security guy was old and kind of ugly looking."

009's head whipped to stare at his girlfriend incredulously. "And if he was the opposite?"

Nanu smirked, a small gleam of mischief in her eyes. "You would be patted down and 002 would be making fun of you for quite some time."

008 chuckled, hearing Nanu's words. "You sure know how to pick them Joe but this one is a keeper."

Finally, all the cyborgs got through the metal detectors but one was the crankiest of all, 001.

'_I still hate the idea of being held out like a toxic waste hazard." _001 muttered as he nestled back into 003's arms, his head against her shoulder.

"According to this map here, there are several places that are open 24 hours. We can catch some breakfast there even though 5am is a bit early."

"We should get breakfast now before other passengers get the same idea. We only will be served lunch and dinner on the plane," Dr. Kozumi spoke up. While everyone had decided to wear a simple long sleeve top paired with jeans, except for Chang who wore his traditional Chinese clothing, he and Dr. Gilmore wore suits with ties.

"A good idea old friend. Let's go everyone," Dr. Gilmore said as he and Dr. Kozumi led the way. Everyone grabbed their respective carry on luggage but when 003 went to reach for the diaper bag, someone else grabbed it. 003 looked up, finding the owner of the hand to be 004.

"You already have your hands full with Ivan and carrying your purse."

"But what about your carry on luggage?" 003 protested when 004 lifted it up. At the bottom of his black suitcase was a set of two wheels.

"I can easily roll it behind me."

"Hey Albert, do you want to carry my carry on luggage too?" 006 asked his suitcase nearly taller than himself.

004 shook his head, slinging the diaper bag over his shoulder. "You have GB to carry your luggage."

"Very true Albert. GB grab my luggage!" 006 ordered as he began walking away to catch up with both doctors.

007 stood there agape, his eyes watching the small and chubby Chinese cyborg walk away as expecting him to obey the order.

"Who does that short ordered cook think he is? I should see how much I can get for selling his outfits at an antique shop!"

"We could sell you at an antique shop GB," 008 joked, following the three short men.

"If anybody should be sold at an antique store, it would be Ivan, Jet, Françoise and Albert," GB muttered, slouching.

Jet narrowed his eyes at the British cyborg, whacking him upside the head.

"Who are you calling old? People don't glance at us and think we're senior citizens, except for Albert maybe."

004 harrumphed at the comment. "Very amusing Jet."

"There is an American style diner that's opened," 005 pointed out, receiving a happy shout of joy from 002.

"Good food here I come!"

006 whipped his head towards the reddish blonde cyborg. "What do you mean good food? Is there something wrong with the food I make?"

"There's only so much Chinese food we can take. If Françoise or someone else never volunteered to make breakfast, lunch or dinner, we all would look like you."

003 pinched 002's ear and yanked him down to her level.

"OW! OW! Françoise, let go!"

The female cyborg ignored him, pinching his ear harder.

"I remember distinctly who gave you cooking lessons and who agreed to go back to New York with you for that surpris-"

002's hand covered 003's mouth, muffling her speech.

"Shh! You promised you wouldn't say anything and help me with the-you-know-what," 002 whispered harshly to 003 who looked at the group still heading towards the diner.

"_002, it would be nice if you removed your hand off 003's mouth and allow us to go to the diner so we can eat breakfast," _001 suggested, startling the two cyborgs. 002 complied, removing his hand from 003's mouth.

"I thought you were sleeping brain."

001 rubbed his eyes against 003's shoulder before lifting his head away from her.

"_It's a bit hard to go to sleep again when we're moving. Also the ruckus we are creating when the airport should be quiet at this time was a factor."_

"Well it looks like everyone found a large enough space for all of us to sit together," 003 chirped out, a small smile on her face. She had worried that the diner would be crowded as many other restaurants were not open now.

"And how you would-never mind. Let's join them."

003 smiled at 002's forgetfulness as she grabbed his hand. She wrapped her pinky around his, earning a raised brow from the man.

"I promise not to say another word about the surprise but you need to make a day to go shopping for it because Nanu wants to do a lot of girl time while we are in Vegas."

002 smirked; tightening his pinky around hers before letting, hers go.

"You could have GB join you and Nanu for a day at the spa. I'm sure he'd love that."

001 rolled his eyes at 002's joke while 003 nodded.

"I'm sure he would like that, bonding time with the only two females on the trip. Maybe you two could hook him up with someone."

"Maybe," 003 giggled, entering the diner. It was 50s era design with the classic black and white tile, red and silver booths and a jukebox in the corner. A counter with stools was completely empty except for a female kitchen helper with brown messy hair and pine eyes who looked very tired.

"Françoise, Jet! We're over here," 006 cried out, getting their attention.

"_Always ignoring the baby," _001 muttered a frown present behind his yellow pacifier. _"Explain to me why I am the only one in a long sleeve onesie, sweatpants and slippers?"_

"Because most of your clothes are packed in a suitcase and I had GB get you ready so I could help pack up the cars," 003 explained, taking the empty seat next to 004. She assumed it was her seat because there was a high chair next to it as the other empty seat next to 004 was between him and 005.

She set 001 in the high chair as 004 pulled her chair out for her.

"We were waiting for you both to come before we ordered," 004 said, handing her a menu. "We told the waitress we had a toddler with us and she left us this," 004 placed a kid's menu with a box of crayons on 001's tray. "She said to tell the little guy that it's okay to color outside the lines."

001 picked up a blue crayon with his tiny fingers, shaking it in the air.

"_This is an insult."_

"Oh Ivan you should relax. How could it get any worse?" Nanu asked the young tyke as the waitress came over to get their orders.

She turned to 004, a smile on her face.

"What an adorable boy you and your wife have. How old is he?"

003 blushed at the woman's comment while 004 had a nervous smile on his face.

"We aren't together and the boy is about a year old," 004 explained, leaving the woman to be the one to blush.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I just assumed since," The waitress apologized as all eyes fell on her.

"It's alright dear girl. May we order what we would like to eat? We want to get good seats in the waiting area before they allow passengers to board," Dr. Kozumi said, a smile of reassurance for the waitress.

"What would you like sir?" The waitress asked, taking out her notebook. Once she was done, she scurried away to the kitchen, leaving some amused cyborgs behind.

"Well if this was the only beginning of our journey to Sin City, I wonder what lies ahead," 008 said, taking a sip of his orange juice.

Nanu looked at 007 and grinned as 007 did the same.

"I agree with you Pyunma, I wonder what lies ahead too."

* * *

><p><strong>Anybody else have a feeling that crazy things are going to happen? I know I do! I am going to try to update within the next week or two as my aunt is going to be in town from Las Vegas :D Weird no? But thanks for reading the newest chapter of this story!<strong>

**SweetComplications**


	4. Chapter 4

**Got the chapter done, reread it a few times, did the spelling and grammar check and finally got it up on here! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any legal rights towards the characters, show or anything else. If I did, I wouldn't be on fanfiction. **

* * *

><p>"When I agreed with Pyunma on what lies ahead, I didn't know this would be it," Nanu muttered, covering her face with her hands. In the seat front of her was an older man. He looked slightly younger than the doctors did but it did not give him the right to lean his seat too far back. Her original seat was to be with 003 and 001 but she traded with 004. He had an aisle seat when she traded but didn't realize that 007 got the middle seat while 009 had a window seat. She tried to trade seats with 007 to sit with 009 but he was adamant that he wanted to keep this seat.<p>

"Hey, it's better than a kid constantly turning around and staring at you," 007 whispered to Nanu. "It's like he thinks I'm an alien or something."

"You are one of a kind GB," 008 said to the British cyborg who was sitting behind him. "Not may people can do what you can."

"Be a wonderful actor but then turn into a lazy waiter at my restaurant?" 006 piped in from behind 009's seat. 009 was asleep with headphones on as the movie they were playing on the screen came out a few years ago.

"Ha-ha you short ordered cook. You only have the talents of cooking and getting on my bloody nerves."

"I can hear you over my music," 009 muttered sleepily, one eye opened at 007.

"Why are you sleeping? It's 8am according to your watch. You hardly ever go back to bed once you are up Joe," 007 lifted his friend's wrist, tapping the watch to emphasize the time.

"I woke up at 2am this morning to get the cars ready and make sure we were checked in." 009 let out a yawn before closing his eyes again. "Checking in from Vegas to your final destinations at the end will be all up to you."

"Well that's another one of us sleeping," 002 joked. He was sitting with the doctors who were discussing some latest discovery in the medical field.

"Another one of us?" Nanu looked around, trying to figure out who else was sleeping. The corners of her lips turned up as she found who was sleeping. 001, who had the window seat, was in his car seat sleeping away. He decided that after the thoughts of other passengers complaining that a baby was on board, he was going to sleep now and annoy the passengers when most of them were sleeping. Of course, he didn't share that part of the plan with 003.

Next to him was a sleeping 003. Her disarrayed bun she threw up when she got on the plane left a few strands across her face. Nanu's smile grew wider when she saw 003 was resting her head against 004's shoulder. The German cyborg was reading, oblivious to the world. The book in his hands was considerably thick, probably seven to eight hundred pages at the most. The slightly tattered cover gave evidence the book was old and he read it more than once. Nanu leaned away from her seat to see the title.

'Only he would read a big book such as like that about famous works from philosophers.' Nanu turned away, feeling 007 poke her.

"What is it GB?" She noticed the annoyed look in his eyes.

"That." 007 pointed at the little boy who kept turning around his seat and staring at him. "He's been demanding I need to entertain him now."

Nanu looked at him in disbelief. "And you decided to tell me this why?"

"No matter how much I try to tell the kid I can't, he leans over and blows raspberries at me!" 007 warily watched to make sure the boy wasn't listening. "I bet you have some way to deal with kids like this."

"Yeah but usually I have permission to put the kid in time-out."

"Please, please Nanu. Just talk to him to get him to stop." 007 clasped his hands together, begging her.

Nanu sighed, plastering on a fake smile as the little boy turned around to harass 007 once again.

"Baldy, entertain me."

Nanu's eyes widened at the young boy's demand. His pale brown eyes looked darker as each moment passed. She wondered if they would turn black as the boy's hair.

"Nanu, you should ask him if his name is Damien," 007 whispered to Nanu, keeping his voice low enough so the boy wouldn't hear him.

"GB that isn't nice," Nanu, scolded the British cyborg before turning back to the little boy. "Hi there. My name is Nanu and my friend is try-"

"Shut up and entertain me," The boy interrupted Nanu.

Nanu flinched, a vein in her forehead pulsating in anger.

"Did he just tell me to shut up?"

007 nodded; surprised the boy actually said that to Nanu. He wondered if the kid talked to his parents that way.

"Young man, you do not treat strangers that way," The bellowing voice of 005 made Nanu and 007 turn away from the boy. Somehow, the giant got out of his seat quietly and stood next to the boy's sleeping father. He gently tapped the shoulder of the father, waking him.

"Huh?" The sleepy eyes of the man went from droopy to wide, probably from when he saw the sheer size of 005.

"Sir, your son has been bothering my friend for quite some time. He then was very rude to this young woman who also happens to be my friend."

The man turned to his son in disbelief.

"Akito, when we get to Iowa to see your aunt, you are grounded for the entire trip and a month after that. You know better. I am sorry my son has caused this mess. I'll make sure he doesn't bother you and your group for the rest of the trip." The man bowed his head before glaring at his son to apologize.

"I'm sorry," The boy muttered, turning around his seat. He folded his arms across his chest and turned to watch TV on the screen in front of him.

"He must be an only child so the mother spoils him but his father doesn't. It would explain how quickly he listened to his father," 004 said in German, knowing his friends would most likely be the only ones to understand what he said.

"Hopefully the rest of the flight will be better. I couldn't handle any more craziness on this plane ride." Everyone that was currently awake agreed with 008, knowing if anymore crazy things were to happen, they could only guess what would happen when they actually got to Las Vegas.

* * *

><p>"That was one of THE worst plane rides I have experienced in my life so far," 002 grumbled as he and the rest of the group left the gate.<p>

"Why are you complaining? You didn't have food spill on top of your head." 008 ran a hand through his hair, flinching when he came across several sticky spots on his head.

007 felt some guilt for 008 as it was his entire fault. He played it out in his head that if he managed to trip the flight attendant with his foot, the food for lunch would spill all over 004. 003 being a polite woman that she is would rush to his aid and their eyes would meet. Then a special spark will flash between their eyes and Nanu would be closer to her mission. However, instead of the woman throwing the food in the direction of 004 like 007 thought it would, the food went higher in the air diagonally and landed perfectly on 008. He did not get mad like he did with the paint bucket at least. But 008 didn't know that he tripped the flight attendant.

"Let's just quickly get head down to pick up the rest of our suitcases, get the cars and head to the hotel. I'm beat," 002 quickly headed to the baggage claim area.

"I believe he's still cranky about the flight attendants discovering there was no more of his favorite pop." Dr. Gilmore said to the cyborgs, an amused grin on his face as he watched 002 stomp away.

"The kid's mom should have paid attention that her son somehow kept taking all of the Pepsi. How he managed to get past her was a brilliant strategy though."

004 nodded in agreement, leaving the others confused.

"How did he get past his mother?" Nanu asked for those who were curious like her.

"I noticed when we were at the gate waiting, the mother bought some Nyquil for kids from the store and she took some" 008 explained. "I assumed it was going to be for the child but when I saw that she threw the bottle away, I knew she had it for herself. Her son must have noticed during the plane ride, she was sleeping heavily so he decided to be mischievous."

"I knew she had to be a heavy sleeper if a child that big could climb all over her in the seat and not wake up at all," 007 added, earning a few looks of disbelief. "What?"

"I'm going to go ahead and get the car keys while the rest of you can use the restroom or just stretch out your legs." 009 left, a bit too quickly for a human but no one would notice due to the late hour.

007 and 006 stood there confused at their leader's words.

"Wait what car keys?"

"Since we are such a large group, I suggested to Joe that we should rent at least four cars during our vacation," Nanu explained, noticing 007 began to look very disappointed.

"I thought we were going to get a limo to impress the local women here."

"There is more than impressing women from here GB," 003 scolded the British cyborg. "Didn't you say that there was more to Las Vegas when we got our gift? Even though most women adore accents, there are other things you can do here such as catching a play that will be having its last show in Vegas."

007 jumped in front of the French cyborg, grasping her hands in his as 005 offered to carry Ivan who was still sleeping in his car seat.

"Ah mademoiselle, you do know the way to say such wonderful words to warm the very essence of my soul."

003 smiled as Nanu rolled her green eyes in response to 007's antics.

"If you expect Françoise to pay you back by helping you catch women here GB you're wrong."

"Nanu why do you accuse me of such things? I would never do that to Françoise unless she offered to."

004 knew that if he didn't say something now, they would be stuck at the airport for some time. He did not intend to sleep on a bench that looked highly uncomfortable.

"I suggest we get to the baggage claim before Jet decides to blow a gasket and search for us. I imagine by now he may have found everyone's luggage."

Both of the elderly men agreed with 004, having the same idea that leaving McCarran airport to go to the hotel would be better than sleeping on a metal bench with old cushions. It would kill their backs.

True to his prediction, 002 did find everyone's luggage. Whether it was due to special tag, each luggage had or 009 had decided to help him before getting the cars, 002 looked pissed.

"Who has the courage to ask Jet what's wrong?" 007 asked, earning a few excuses.

"Françoise and I have to use the bathroom," Nanu yanked the French cyborg to the direction of the women's restroom. 005 held up the car seat with 001 in as the scientists headed over to a bench, discussing biology. 008 headed over to a gift shop that was open, claiming he was going to get some pamphlets of Las Vegas. 004 said he would join him and 007 thought it would be a good idea since 002 and 004 did tend to argue a lot when one of them was angry. Then he realized it left him and 006.

"Old friend, you should talk to Jet."

006, arms folded into his sleeves raised his brow at 007. "Why should I?"

"I'll go grocery shopping with you for an entire month without complaining."

"Go on," urged 006, unsatisfied with 007's offer.

'Man, it's the fat chefs that are the greediest,' thought 007 as he racked for more ideas.

007 snapped his fingers, delighted he thought of two more things.

"I'll do your house chores for two months and taste your new dishes for three."

"Also go without pay for two weeks," 006 added, smiling evilly at his addition.

"What? Why?"

"I want to get some new furniture and decorations for my restaurant and if I don't pay you for those two weeks, I'll be able to."

007 huffed, arms folded across his chest. Even though he was old enough to be someone's father, he still acted like a child.

"Fine but I still get my Christmas bonus!"

"You're Christmas bonus is wrapped up at the hotel," 006 quickly made his way to 002, ignoring the protesting cries of 007 who clearly wanted a Christmas bonus that could be deposited into his bank account.

"Well Jet, it looks like you got everyone's luggage in a short amount of time," 006 stood next to the brown and gold trunk 002 was sitting on. Recognizing it as 003's, he knew that 002 would be in for a chewing from the French woman if he ruined it. She lavished herself with a Louis Vuitton trunk and a luggage set despite some of the men telling her it was a useless purchase. Nanu defended her and vowed revenge. 002 and 007 didn't believe her so they brushed off the idea. They regretted it the next day when they woke up to posters of men clad only in underwear and some of Nanu's favorite yaoi pairings decorated throughout their rooms. They learned that 003 and Nanu had sweetly asked Dr. Kozumi for help to make a sleeping powder, strong enough to have the two sleep through the night. When 008 learned of this, he joked that if they if Cathy was here and helped with the plan, they could call themselves Gilmore's Angels. Nanu, whether taking 008 seriously or deciding to mess with the men's minds further, decided to dove into a project to design similar outfits for herself, 003 and Cathy with details reflecting each of the girl's personalities.

003 knew not to ask when the outfits were done as Nanu tended to be a perfectionist. 009 had to call 003 a few times to convince Nanu to go out and do something as his girlfriend would work on one piece and find out it didn't go well with the rest of the outfit. Nanu would protest much to 003's chagrin after she would make feeble attempts to get the girl away from her messy studio. Desperate, she would pull out the "mom threats" as 007 and 006 called them.

Knowing a few creators of popular manga came to 006's restaurant often, 003 would kindly ask them to sign something for her to give to Nanu. Nevertheless, 003 would always threaten to stop this and Nanu would grudgingly agree to leave the studio for a few hours to appease her boyfriend and 003. Therefore, 006 knew how frightening both women could be. He couldn't imagine adding Cathy to the mix though.

"Yeah. Joe helped before making sure the cars are ready and getting the keys," 002 muttered, glaring at the large exaggerating automatic doors that led to the parking lots for rental cars.

"You don't sound happy about that my young friend."

002's glare turned from the doors to the Chinese man sitting next to him. "Joe said his manager was only able to get us four cars so we have to share."

006 didn't understand why 002 was upset about this but he and the others would not be able to deal with a cranky flying cyborg for the vacation.

"And this is a bad thing because?"

"Joe decided to group us up for each car. I'm with Françoise, Ivan and Albert; Pyunma and Geronimo will share a car; Nanu and Joe obviously get a car. And you, GB and the docs get a car."

"That doesn't seem bad at all."

002 scoffed at 006, noticing some people were heading to the automatic doors.

"Obviously my group will have a lame ass car because we got Ivan and Françoise would nag us that a sports car isn't the type of a car a baby should be in."

002 knew he did not have to be a clairvoyant like 001 to feel the angry scowl 003 most likely had on her face now. Pretending not to feel it, he observed the baggage claim area. It was huge but very dull in color, not that he was surprised. To drag the attention away from the light grey carpet, large silver baggage carousels and the very dull cream and red walls, decorations and signs were everywhere. Signs that flashed, rotated or were against the grey pillars were bright and colorful. Some 002 would say exotic as he saw one sign with a woman scantily clad in only feathers and jeweled underwear. He did admire the hanging plane with _Hacienda _on the side and the car he saw on the second floor. He didn't like all the escalators and elevators this place had but since Vegas was a busy town, he only guessed the amount of activity this airport had during the day.

002 must have been too absorbed observing his surroundings as he felt someone shove him off the trunk he was sitting on.

"Unless you want to pay me for a new luggage set, I suggest you refrain from sitting on someone's items," the angry tone of 003's voice made 002 realize that she was a bit cranky from the uncomfortable sleep she got on the plane. His words earlier probably didn't help.

"Sorry Frannie, I'm just needed to sit for a few and most of the other suitcases aren't styled likes yours to sit on. If we did have something like that, it would be a wheelchair for one of the three old men we have."

003's thin brow rose at 002's words. "Three?"

"Albert." 002's reply was so simple yet it made 003 crack a smile at him, even though she knew she should defend 004 and say that he was not much older than they were.

"Here," 003 tossed a black key with the famous Las Vegas sign keychain attached to it along with the identification tag. "Albert said since you got the luggage with Joe, he'll help put the suitcases in the cars and you can drive to the hotel."

002's ears perked up at that, a satisfied grin on his face as he leapt off 003's trunk and headed for the parking lot. He ignored 004's calls to slow down, nearly knocking him and 008 down. 006 was rushing after him, telling the New Yorker to slow down as he tried to catch up.

"Think he'll still act that way when he sees the car?" asked 008 as he and 004 made their way to 003 and 005 who now were standing by the luggage.

"Honestly Pyunma, I think it will be GB who will have the biggest reaction of us all," 004 smirked as he said this, watching the British cyborg chase after 002 and 006.

* * *

><p><strong>Generally, I update once I have one chapter completely done and another one half way done but I decided to update this story now :) My aunt left on the 8th and there was a lot of tearful goodbyes from the family. Even though she says she'll be here again in 10 months for my high school graduation, it still hurts :**

**Based on the timeline for the story it's set between 2005-2006 which coincidentally was my last year living in Vegas before I moved to the wonderful Great Lake state. I will try to keep in line with the timeline but I may throw in tidbits of present Las Vegas as I went back there for the summer of 2011 for a week. If anyone needs links for visual displays of scenes I have or will have in the story, don't be afraid to PM me on here or my deviantART page! :)  
><strong>

**Well need to start working on chapter 5. Thanks for reading! :D **

**SweetComplications**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is up and ready for all those who wish to read it after rereading and checking spelling and grammar a few times. **

**The usual disclaimer: I own none of the Cyborgs or Cyborg 009. I don't own Las Vegas or hotels or casinos. I pretty much don't own anything that has rights to it already...**

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this?" the loud voice of 007 demanded pointing to the vehicle he, 006 and the doctors were to have.<p>

Nanu stared at him, baffled and annoyed at his reaction at the same time. He was going to make her hair turn grey from his repeating question.

"For the last time GB, it's a 2005 red Dodge caravan," 002 growled, wanting to strangle 007. All the cars were packed and everyone was ready to go except the driver for the mini van.

"Why in the world do I get a mini van to drive? I should get the 2005 silver Chevrolet trailblazer or the 2005 black Jeep Wrangler! You guys have Ivan and a mini van screams kids," argued 007, his pointed finger shifted its direction to the trailblazer.

"You should be grateful that you can drive a car GB," 005 piped in, standing next to the jeep with 008. "You may have been stuck taking a taxi no matter where you go and all of the money you brought here would be wasted on that."

"He does have a point GB," added 008. "How would you impress the ladies taking a taxi all the time?"

007 harrumphed, folding his arms across his chest. "Maybe I should take Joe and Nanu's car. That would impress women instantly."

"Like hell you will!" Nanu slammed her purse onto the car, ignoring 009's reprimanding to be careful with the car. "You will only get to ride in this Ferrari F430 Spider if either Joe or I are the driver.

'She definitely needs to sleep,' 009 thought as he gently got her to go into the passenger seat.

"You know GB, you could always use Ivan as an excuse for the mini van," 004 suggested, leaning against the trailblazer. 003 was inside the trailblazer but she still gave him a 'What are you talking about look?' on her face with her teal eyes narrowed and her head tilted to the side.

"Ivan as an excuse?" 007 ears perked up at that, looking at the arsenal cyborg. "Go on."

"If any women ask you, just say you have a son and due to the recent events in your family, you cannot afford to get a new car. The rest of the story is up for you to make up."

"_Hey! Just because I look like a baby doesn't mean you should use me to pick up women!" _The angry thoughts of 001 had some people smiling while others just ignored him, namely 007.

"This is why I like you best out of the first generation of cyborgs Albert."

007 hopped into the mini van, waiting for 009 to get into his car as he would be leading everyone to the hotel because he had the directions to get there.

As 004 and 002 got in the trailblazer, 003 asked 004 "What in the world were you thinking?"

"I was thinking everyone needed to go to sleep in a nice, comfortable bed. GB was preventing that and it would be only a matter of time before someone decided to strangle the life out of him."

"You don't think GB would actually take Ivan out so late at night though just to pick up women do you?" asked 003 as she gazed at 001. He fell back to sleep, a slightly angry scowl behind his pacifier.

004 shook his head, turning the keys in the ignition to on. "Just set a time frame when he can have Ivan to use as bait."

"You know if Cathy were here she would chew you out for suggesting the very idea of using a baby to help a man like 007," 002 said, a smile on his face as he thought of his girlfriend. "She would demand for GB to give something back in return for Ivan."

"She most likely would," 003 giggled, turning her attention back to the scenery of Las Vegas. Since they arrived in the wee hours of the morning, the bright lights of the casinos on the strip could be seen from McCarran. 003 knew that what she and most of her family considered to be late, people here would say it was only the beginning. The sheer brightness of Las Vegas reminded her of Tokyo, as well as the bustling groups of people scurrying quickly on the sidewalks. Some people screamed tourists due to the fanny packs and shirts proclaiming their love to the city or a particular casino.

"Françoise?" 004 called out to the woman quietly as he watched her look at the scenery. He assumed the bright lights around this time reminded 003 of the Christmas she spent in Paris when they first escaped Black Ghost as Christmas decorations hung outside the houses they passed by on quiet streets. 004 had a feeling 009 picked to go through this quick route for the sake of 003. Some of the cyborgs including him were worried how she would deal with the noise of slot machines to the loud cries of someone who had a little too much alcohol. 003 could adjust her settings for hearing and sight but they wondered that even if she put it to the lowest possible would she be in pain.

"Yes?" 003 turned her attention to 004 who was in front of her in the passenger seat.

"Are you alright?"

003 knew what he was really asking: where the sounds and lights too much for her right now?

"I'm fine Albert," 003 replied, sending a warm smile his way.

"Why wouldn't she be Al? Frannie is a big girl," 002 added, turning his head over his shoulder for a moment.

"Keep your eyes on the road Jet," ordered 004 as Jet nearly bumped into the Jeep Wrangler.

"It was only for a second! Jeez you Germans get cranky when you don't get your sleep," 002 muttered quiet enough for 004 not to hear but 003 could. She giggled and 004 promptly smacked 002 in the head.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"You must have said something if Françoise laughed."

"She giggled, that's not really laughing old man."

004 frowned at 002's words. He was one of the cockiest American men he ever met. It was probably from the fact that 002 somehow got an offer to work with the American government to improve its planes while still handling the small airplane business he owned. He had to give him credit though. 002 was juggling a relationship with a woman and being a father like figure to her kid, handling a business and the possibility of another job and the basic troubles of the everyday man. This was all after Black Ghost, getting his GED and going to college within the span of a few years. 004 should let him be cocky on this vacation-to a degree though.

"I just said that American women may find your hair to be exotic. They may end up calling you daddy." 002 tried so hard not to laugh at the horrified expression on 004's face. 003's face turned a bright red at 002's words. A small wave of jealousy flowed through her at the very thought of a woman ever doing such a ghastly thing but she pushed it aside.

"Joe didn't mention anything about staying at a Hilton," 003 gasped at the site of the large hotel, admiring it. The prestigious white hotel appeared to have seventeen floors with a center tower in the middle. There, a building attached left and right to the center tower was where their suites for the trip would be at. The entrance was simple but she could see the bright blue pool surrounded by palm trees.

"Well it looks like we all will have to owe Joe's manager something in return for this," 002 said, noticing a few bellhops and a valet park attendee just waiting at the entrance.

002 shut the engine off, getting out of the car to open the trunk.

As 003 unbuckled her seatbelt and got 001's car seat out of its base, 003 felt the cold desert air hit her face. She turned around, finding Nanu there smiling. Whether Nanu knew this or not, a male bellhop with a similar complexion to 005 but with short black spiky hair was staring intensely at her. Someone would not be getting a tip from 009.

"Françoise, we're going to be sharing a suite together!"

003 handed the car seat with 001 inside to Nanu as she climbed out of the car.

"I thought you would be sharing the one bedroom suite with Joe," 003 said as she watched 005, 009, 002 and 004 help the bellhops arrange the luggage on the cart.

"Only some nights I will. But since we'll be sharing the two bedroom suite, it'll allow us to have girl time without worrying if we'll disturb someone else. Oh and the crib we get to lend from the hotel for Ivan has wheels on it so we could wheel him to one of the other suites we have checked out."

"Wait, you plan on doing that Nanu?" asked 007, bewildered.

"Yeah. What better way to keep you in check than have a baby in your hotel room during the night?"

"I know you want Françoise to have fun as well but why do I get punished?" 007 pouted. "I get stuck with the mini van and I already am using Ivan as an excuse."

"Just think GB, if you have bags under your eyes women will really think you are a father," 008 piped in, before heading into the hotel.

003's brow inched up slowly, turning to Nanu. "Would people assume I'm a mother if I have Ivan with me and bags under my eyes?"

"No because you look young and you certainly do not look like you had a baby at all. Now let's get inside!"

Nanu with 003 in tow quickly scurried into the hotel, leaving the others behind.

The entrance of the hotel was somewhat bland in 003's opinion however inside was a different story. The walls were a cream color for a homey like vibe. There was not much furniture in the room, maybe a few couches or so for guests to sit. The reception's desk however was made of pure mahogany with marble on top of it. Behind the reception's desk was a woman, probably in her late 30s with her blonde hair cascading onto her shoulders. She must have been too focused on the computer screen in front of her as her brown eyes did not look up as Nanu and 003 joined 008 at the desk. 003 knew that 008 was losing his patience as he tried to get the woman's attention.

"I've been trying for the past two minutes to get her attention and she has not responded at all," 008 explained, turning to the two women.

"I bet if one of these priceless vases filled with poorly scented flowers were to break, she wouldn't notice it," Nanu added as she tried to get the woman to look at her.

003 looked closely at the woman, noticing she had headphones in her ears. Also judging by her breathing, she guessed the woman could sleep with her eyes open.

"Nanu, she sleeps with her eyes open," 003 said as Nanu was about to reach over and unplug the monitor screen.

"Oh. Well I can do this." Nanu leaned over and pulled out the woman's headphones out of her ears while 008 pressed the desk bell a few times.

The woman jumped back, frightened at the noise.

"Damn, I did it again." 003 chose to ignore the woman's choice of words, knowing the woman would be embarrassed and slightly curious how she heard her.

"Hello. We're part of the Shimamura party and we would like to have our keys," Nanu said as she heard the rest of the group come in.

"Ah yes Shimamura. Five two bedroom suites and one bedroom suite correct?"

Nanu nodded, getting slightly impatient with the woman. 'If she was awake, then I could be in bed by now!'

The woman handed Nanu room keys that were simple cards with the Hilton logo on it.

"Have a nice stay here at our hotel. All the presents you had shipped are located in one of the two bedroom suites," the woman said as she went back to finish whatever she was doing on her computer.

"Hey where are the bell hops?" Nanu asked, finding them no where in sight.

"They know where our rooms are at. They should be there now waiting for us." 009 took the one bedroom suite key from Nanu, examining the room number. He peered at the other keys, his ruby eyes twinkling.

"Looks like we're on the sixteenth floor," 009 commented after his observation. "We should have a nice view from that high up."

"Well that's good to know we could walk around naked if we wanted to," 007 joked. However everyone, with the exception of 001 who was still sleeping, turned to 007, bewildered at such a joke like that.

"What a vile thing to say in front of two women GB," 006 rebuked 007, earning him a nod in agreement from the doctors and 005.

"Who cares if GB wants to walk around naked the bedroom suite lets get to our rooms and go to bed." 002 stepped into the elevator.

"I care Jet! I have to share a suite with him and I do not want to become blind." 006 quickly rushed in with 007, 008, 004 and the doctors in tow.

"Are you guys coming in?" 008 asked the rest who headed to the next elevator that was ready.

"We'll take this one Pyunma to avoid overcrowding," 005 answered as he was the last one to step in.

"Don't forget piece of mind too Geronimo." 004 threw that last one in as the elevator doors closed behind 005.

003, 009 and Nanu smiled to that as silence filled the elevator.

'I need to start coming up with realistic ways to get Albert and Françoise together,' Nanu thought as she watched 004 and 003 out of the corner of her eye. 'GB's plan was a complete fail. He probably got into 003's romance novels yet again.'

The loud ding and noise of the elevator doors opening brought Nanu out of her thoughts, filing out with everyone out of the elevator. With the doors to each suite having the number next to them on the wall and 003 hearing some bickering between 007 and 006, they found everyone quickly.

Nanu found her and 003's luggage next to a crib and a room that they would be sharing.

"Nanu, hurry up and give us the keys so we can get to bed." 002 inclined his head to the suite he would be sharing with 004. Nanu frowned at 002, walking past him and 004 to give 008, 006 and Doctor Kozumi their keys first.

"Patience is a virtue Jet. When are you going to learn that?" asked 004 as he watched Nanu slide her key into the door. 005 helped the ladies bring in the luggage and crib. He left, closing the door behind him and headed to help the doctors bring in their luggage. Then he went to his room and closed the door behind him.

002 and 004 stood there, the only ones in the hallway.

"Now you did it," muttered 004, rubbing a tense spot on his forehead.

002 marched over to 003 and Nanu's suite, knocking on it a bit too loud.

"Nanu we need sleep too despite what we are!"

002 heard the door unlock and the door opened slightly. Unfortunately for him, it had one of those chain locks so he only saw a little bit of Nanu behind the door.

"Yes Jet?"

"Nanu, Albert and I would like to have the key to we can get into the suite and go to bed. Can I have the key already?"

Nanu raised one brown, her green eyes with flecks of brown shifted to the left as she pondered at his request.

"No." Nanu shut the door on 002's face, igniting a long stream of inappropriate words from 002.

004 sighed, wondering why he had to share a suite with 002. 004 walked over to the girls' suite, knocking gently on the door. He heard a "Don't open that door for that asshole!" and an "It's not the asshole Nanu!" before the door opened to reveal 003. She wore a pale pink nightgown that barely touched her knees, lace trimming at the end and top of it. She wore a sheer robe of the same color that hung freely on her until she tightened it around her. Her hair was free of the red headband she wore often as her hair cascaded freely below her shoulders.

"Sorry about that Albert," 003 apologized as she handed him the key to his suite. "I was changing when Jet decided to retrieve the key."

"It's alright Françoise. Jet should not have been so rude about getting the key back."

003 peered out of the doorway to see a fuming 002 who stomped his way back to the suite and was sitting on a suitcase.

"Sleep does that to someone Albert. If I recall there have been times you snapped at someone due to lack of sleep."

004 smiled a bit embarrassed. He snapped at her once when he didn't mean to but 003 brushed it off. She always knew it was the lack of sleep from his job and traveling.

"Yes well goodnight Françoise. See you tomorrow, well later actually."

003 nodded, closing the door as 004 walked down to his suite. He found 002 curled up against some luggage, sleeping. 004 sighed, unlocking the door and made sure it wouldn't close on it. He dragged 002 into one of the bedrooms and placed him on the bed before grabbing the rest of the luggage. He left 002's in the living room and took his to his bedroom. Taking only his shirt off, 004 climbed into bed, hoping tomorrow would be a good first day of vacation.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? :D I hope you did because this was a bit of a pain to write. So just a heads up, school is starting on the 4th of September for me. I'm thinking updating every 1st Sunday and 3rd Sunday of the month I'll update this story. That'll give me enough time to work out some later chapters -I have Chapter 6 and 7 done with 8 nearly finished; chapter 9 will be started as soon as I finish Chapter 8- and not stress out about updating. Of course if things get in the way of updating, I'm glad to know people will understand! :)<strong>

**Anyways thanks for reading the chapter and even reading this story! I will see you all again on the 2nd! ^_^**

**SweetComplications**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I was supposed to update on the second but things came up. I got a skin infection and I had the pre-school jitters. Final year of high school! Anyways I think this is one of my shortest chapters for the story but it has some 004/003 moments at least.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>003 knew someone must not have paid attention to the time. She woke up to soft knocking on the door but she ignored it, believing it may have just been the slightly old air conditioner. She burrowed herself in her comforter, slowly falling back to sleep. Then the knocking got louder, jolting 003 wide awake. She looked at the time on the clock on the nightstand. The red numbers on the clock must be lying to her as it said it was seven o'clock in the morning.<p>

"Who in the world is up after only four hours of sleep?" muttered 003 as she reached for her night robe. She realized that she stuck out in her bedroom with the color of her nightgown and robe. The room had grayish white walls with a light flower gray pattern for carpet. All the wooden furniture was black with gray chairs in the corners next to the window. The window had earthy green and brown drapes to match with the small comforter and pure white sheets.

As 003 climbed out of bed, she heard stomping coming from Nanu's door to the main door. She heard Nanu open the door in a manner 003 would never do but since they only did get four hours of sleep, she realized she probably would react in a similar way Nanu was right now. 003 left her room to the living room, finding Nanu at the door with 006 at the other side. 006 was dressed in his usual clothes but 003 could tell he took a shower, as his hair was darker than usual.

"Chang? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Nanu seethed, arms folded across her chest.

"Seven o'six."

"If you know it's that early in the morning, why are you waking us up?"

006 stared at the woman, wondering how she would react to his answer. "Groceries."

Nanu blinked, staring at the short Chinese man. "Come again?"

"We need to get basic kitchen groceries for everyone. All the suites have a kitchen and not everyone can handle take out all the time. If we are going to be here for Christmas and a few days past New Year's Eve, we should stock up."

Nanu was silent as was 003 who now stood next to her.

"Why can't we do this another time or day?" 003 asked, understanding the man's reasoning but found his get it done now attitude a bit irritating so early in the morning.

"Everyone wants to do so much while we are here. I'm afraid we wouldn't have much time grocery shopping so it would be best to get it done now while everyone is sleeping," explained 006, a smile on his face. It was a brilliant idea to him of course but not to the two women he woke up.

"And why can't you do this yourself?" Nanu asked before she yawned.

"Because if I did go by myself, I would take a long time grocery shopping and do you really trust me driving the mini van?"

003 sighed, turning to her blonde hair friend.

"He has a point Nanu. I will go with him so you can get some sleep. Do you mind watching Ivan while I'm gone?"

Nanu shook her head, happy that she would be getting more sleep.

"I don't mind. Go hop in the shower."

003 went back into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Nanu turned around back to 006 when she found him holding a folded piece of paper to her.

Nanu gazed at him curiously, taking the folded up piece of paper and unfolding it to see what 006 wanted.

Nanu,

GB told me of your plan to get Albert and Françoise together. As soon as he told me, I told him I was in and he shared with me several ideas he had. However, they were not very realistic so I came up with this idea. I had woken up Albert first who agreed to take me shopping for groceries. I made up a list and I will divide it in half so that Albert and Françoise can finish one-half while I work on the other. 

Nanu finished reading up the note and hugged the man.

'I should have asked him first!' Nanu thought as she let go of 006.

"Tell Françoise to be ready in about twenty minutes and that I will be down at the reception desk." 006 went down to the area where the elevators were at, stepping into one that was ready.

Nanu sauntered to 003's room, opening the door slightly.

"Hey Françoise, Chang said to be ready in twenty minutes."

She heard 003 drop something in the shower and mutter something she couldn't make out.

"Twenty minutes? Nanu could you pick an outfit out for me please? Most of my clothes are still in my suitcases."

Nanu grinned, dashing off to 003's suitcases.

'Now she has to wear something that would appeal to 004's eyes but the outfit has to be in 003's taste or he would think I did something about her choice in clothing for today,' Nanu thought as she opened the trunk, her hands digging through the clothing.

She smirked when she finally found a good outfit, laying it on top of 003's unkempt bed before heading back to her room to catch some more sleep.

"This day is already perfect," Nanu, said she left her bedroom door open a crack in case 001 was to wake up anytime soon.

* * *

><p>"You woke up Françoise too? Why would you wake her up at this time when she should get some sleep?" 004 asked 006, a cup of hot coffee in his hand. They were sitting on a couch in the reception area, waiting for 003 to come down.<p>

"I thought it would be much easier for Françoise to come along with us. She does know everyone's preferences in food so if there was anything on the list I forgot to add, she will grab it and put it in the cart."

"You've cooked for all of us before. How do you not know what preferences we have?"

006 harrumphed, shoving his arms inside his orchid purple sleeves.

"Well excuse me for managing and cooking at my own restaurant which ends up leaving Françoise to do the home cooking."

004 sighed, looking at his cup of coffee. 'I'm going to need something stronger.'

"Sorry if I'm a few minutes late. I couldn't find my purse," 003 panted, standing in front of 004 and 006.

004 noticed she was wearing a baby blue long sleeve top with an opened silver colored vest over it. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail with her blonde bangs pushed to the left side of her face. She had a silver small necklace on, matching her silver flats and vest. Her jeans were a faded black, probably from normal wear and tear.

He saw 003 smile and he was curious as to why when he remembered what he was wearing. He had a black turtleneck on with a deep blue pair of jeans on. He decided to wear tennis shoes that were white with silver and black stripes.

"Well it looks like we match," 004 commented as 006 handed her a tall Styrofoam cup of coffee.

"It looks like we do. Now let us get going before the store becomes busy and we are there all day. Nanu told me the casino next door has an indoor theme park," 003 suggested as 006 and 004 got off the sofa and headed towards the exit that led to the parking lot.

"Did you grab the key to the trailblazer?" 003 asked 004 as 006 headed towards the mini van.

"Yes. I thought Chang would prefer taking the trailblazer."

003 made her way to 006, noticing he was unlocking the mini van.

"Chang, I thought we would be taking the trailblazer?"

006 shook his head at 003's question. "I didn't tell Albert to take the trailblazer but I'm glad he did."

004 raised a brow at 006. "Why do you say that?"

"I say that because GB would sneak into the room and take the key to the trailblazer and never give it back."

"So if he wants to go somewhere, he's stuck with asking Joe, Nanu, Pyunma or Geronimo?"

006 nodded, climbing into the front passenger seat.

"None of them will take him though because they'll want to continue sleeping before going out and explore. Also, GB won't be able to get lost this way."

"That one time wasn't his fault Chang. That restaurant was in a small village we never heard of."

"We shouldn't take any chance like that happening again. That small village is nothing compared to a large city like Las Vegas."

006 fell silent after that, turning on the radio to a local news station as 004 began driving to find the nearest supermarket that was opened.

003 leaned her head back against her sleep, deciding it would be wise to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

"Françoise," a smooth voice gently called out to 003. "Françoise we're here."

003's eyes blinked a few times, adjusting to the rising Las Vegas sun.

"Here?" 003 asked, stifling a yawn as she unbuckled her seatbelt. She grabbed her coffee in the cup holder, glad it was still warm as she climbed out of the mini van.

"We're at a Wal-Mart. 006 divided his grocery list in half and went inside already." 004 handed her a piece of paper ripped in half vertically.

003 scanned the list as she walked with 004 to the entrance of Wal-Mart.

"This is quite a list for only a two week vacation here in Las Vegas for all of us," 003 muttered as 004 grabbed a cart.

"Françoise, Chang is known to make elaborate meals for no reason at all and I heard you have been doing the same as of late too."

003 peeked at 004 from the corner of her eyes. "Who told you that?"

"I believe the one that Nanu called a nasty spider."

003 rolled her eyes but laughed. "Anything I make that is not Japanese or Chinese is considered elaborate to GB. He does miss London sometimes, usually after he talks to Rosa on the phone so I make him a traditional dish from his homeland."

"And how often do you make one for yourself?"

003 was silent for a few moments, looking away from 004.

"According to the list, we need six dozen eggs, one container for each suite."

As 003 made her way to the dairy aisle, 004 followed her with the cart in between them.

"Françoise, I'm sorry if I offended you. I just worry if you're unhappy."

003 grabbed the eggs, examining each for any unbroken eggs and placing them in the basket she grabbed for the delicate things.

"While I do miss France, I do believe I was never meant to stay there forever. I wanted to travel, explore places beyond France, which is why I jumped at the chance of joining the ballet company. It backfired in some way though." 003 tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear, looking at the list again. "Six jugs of milk. He wasn't really specific about which kind."

"That's why he brought you along. You are aware what we like more than he is."

003 nodded, moving about a foot away from the eggs to where the milk was. "Two jugs of whole milk, two jugs of fat free milk, two jugs of 2% milk and three jugs of chocolate milk."

004 looked at 003 at her addition. "Chocolate milk?"

"Some of us like chocolate milk. The rest of the list is mostly cheese and several box food products. Thank goodness. Chang is picky about the meat and fresh products."

004 chuckled at 003's choice of words. "Picky? I am sure that's not what Joe would say as he has quite a few times gone back to buy the same product until Chang said it was good enough."

003 smiled as she remembered when Chang first opened his restaurant and that famous food critic was to come and review his restaurant. Poor 009 swore he would not do something like that again but the next time a food critic came to review the restaurant, he gave in. 003 headed to the aisle with the bread, 004 in tow.

"Six loaves of whole grain bread and two packages of English muffins," 003 muttered, crossing the previous items off the list. 003 looked up, finding the bread and the English muffins on a shelf that was out of her reach.

003 frowned, standing on the tips of her toes to reach for the bread. She could barely touch it when she saw another hand reach for the loaf of bread. She turned finding 004, amused from her antics.

"Allow me."

004 grabbed the amount of bread and English muffins 003 needed on the list, placing them gently in her basket of delicate food.

"Thank you Albert," 003 said, smiling as she checked off bread and English muffins off her list. "Hopefully that will be the last thing on the highest shelf."

However, 003 discovered she would be wrong as most of the items on the list somehow were on the highest shelf, barely out of her reach. In addition, she had 004 go back and get another cart because they ran out of room in the basket and she saw that carts here at Wal-Mart were large. Now they knew why 007 didn't like to go grocery shopping with 006.

"We got every item on the list. I hope Chang isn't too mad for waiting us to finish," 003 said, heading over to the meat and fish center.

"He has more patience for the rest of us than GB Françoise. There would be no reason why-you got to be kidding me."

They spotted 006, looking at some fruit. He picked one up, examined the outside of it, sniffed it before putting it back and moved onto the next fruit similar to the first one. He had only a few items in his cart and if his list was similar to theirs, 004 and 003 knew it was going to be a while before they could go back to the hotel and get some breakfast.

"I saw an empty yet opened McDonald's at the front of the store. We can snag a few of those bags to keep the cold groceries cold while we eat," 004 suggested as he heard 003's stomach rumble. He only had a small donut he took from the café before meeting up with 006 so he wasn't nearly as hungry as 003. "I'll pay just don't get anything too extreme. I would like some souvenirs from Vegas."

"Sounds like a plan Mr. Heinrich," 003 said as 004 grabbed a few bags to store the cold food in temporarily. "How long do you think we'll be here?"

004 stopped his actions, looking at 003 with a brow higher than the other.

"He's not that- okay. Let's just go get some food before it gets too busy."

"Or Chang spots us and makes us follow him like a dog on a leash."

003 smiled, pushing her cart along side 004. "That too."

* * *

><p><strong>Like? I hope so! Well I must do some homework I received over the weekend so this will be a short ending author's note. Have a great weekend everyone and I will update on the 23rd of this month! :)<strong>

**SweetComplications**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update! I've been busy with school and a new hobby I picked up. I'll try to stay to my schedule but with the holiday season coming up, I'm not sure. But I swear I won't make those who read my stories wait months for an update on this story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm poor so I can't own Cyborg 009 or anything else that somebody already has legal claim to. :(**

* * *

><p>Nanu was grateful for the extra two hours of sleep she was able to get before 001 called out to her that he was hungry. She could have been stuck with 006 and his shopping. If anything Joe said to her were true, she would still be stuck shopping with him for a while. Right now, though she was sitting on the couch with Ivan on the floor in front of her. She moved the glass coffee table and laid out a blanket for him to sit on along with a few of his puzzles and bits of dry cereal next to him in a bowl.<p>

"_I find this insulting Nanu," 001 told Nanu, turning towards his babysitter._

"Ivan, it's not my fault that the only thing I can find on TV is children's cartoons like Sesame Street. I would like some action packed anime myself but I bet by the time that happens we'll be somewhere else."

"_While that may be true, I still rather watch something-there's five cookies!"_

Nanu smiled at 001, sipping some coffee from her mug when she heard rapid knocking on the door.

"Please don't let it be GB with a crazy idea," Nanu muttered under her breath as she placed her coffee mug on the coffee table and sauntered to the door.

When she opened it, 002 and 007 were both standing there, looking slightly upset. 002 was dressed in a charcoal long sleeved top under his faded purple coat with light blue jeans and black boots to match. 007 had decided to wear a green turtleneck with black jeans.

"Have you seen Albert and Chang?" Both cyborgs asked Nanu. Nanu blinked at the two's question.

'How in the world do they manage a day without the other?' Nanu thought as she noticed the two were panicking.

"Chang had to go grocery shopping so he took Françoise and Albert with them."

"But we were supposed to go to Circus Circus's Adventure dome," whined 007. 002 gave his comrade an annoyed look.

"Jimmy doesn't even whine unless his mom told him he can't do something and that hardly happens. Hell not even Ivan whines yet you a grown man, do."

"Fine. I could morph into a child and throw a temper tantrum if that appeases you so much better." 007 lifted up his shift to press his belly button when Nanu stopped him.

"Stop right there. Look, I am babysitting Ivan right now and I really need to take a shower. Could you watch him for a bit and get him ready?"

"_I can watch myself you know!" _Ivan called out, hearing Nanu. "_Despite how I look, I could take you all down."_

002 laughed, stepping inside the suite.

"As if pipsqueak. We could take you down just by giving you a new flashy toy or put a new learning show on and you would forget everything."

001 frowned at 002's joke, chucking it at the cyborg's head with the help of his telekinesis.

"You brat!"

"Jet if you lay one finger on him I'll tell Cathy and Françoise!"

002 and 007 winced at the tone of Nanu's voice, knowing she was dead serious.

"I don't understand what it is with women and babies," 007 muttered, staring at 001 as 002 cleaned off the pacifier and handed it back to the infant.

"_It's because we babies have cute smiles, chubby cheeks, chubby thighs and cute little toes and fingers."_

002 rolled his eyes at 001's explanation. "They most go for the chubbiness, not everything else you said."

"So if we were to get some chubbiness, women would flock to us," 007's eyes lit up at his hypothesis.

002 frowned while 001 ignored him, turning back to the TV show on the screen.

"No, they would think you are overweight and wouldn't glance at you for one second."

007 scoffed, scooting away from 0002. "Those are hurtful words Jet!"

"Do I really care?"

"You should. I thought Cathy made you a better person."

"She did. I just choose who to be nice to when she's not around to scold me."

"Well you should be nice to me because Cathy finds me quite funny." 007 sniffed the air, staring at 001.

"Did you just-"

"_I'm a baby 007. How else am I going to use the bathroom when I don't even know how to walk without falling flat onto my face yet?"_

007 turned to 002 and pointed at 001. "You can change him family man."

002 shook his head, leaning back into the couch. "You want to convince ladies that you're a single father when you're not, you change Ivan."

"How can I change him? Whenever I try to feed him, his food gets all over me."

"_That is because you don't know how to be gentle with a baby. You could knock out some of my teeth!"_

007 reached down, scooping 001 into his arms.

"Maybe if you weren't so fussy when someone else besides Nanu or 003 try to feed you, we would be gentle."

007 grabbed the diaper bag and headed into 003's room, laying the infant on the sink counter. He slipped off 001's pants and began unbuttoning the onesie.

"Phew, you are fowl 001," 007 pressed his belly button very quick, making his nose disappear. "Why couldn't you do this before we came over?"

"_I didn't have to use the bathroom then."_

"Didn't have to use the bathroom then? You are one evil baby."

"How can you call him evil when he is just doing what is natural?" 007 whipped around, finding 004 at the door.

"Oh thank you Albert! You can change him now," 007 was about to step away when 004 held his hand up.

"No GB. You are going to change him."

"But Albert I can't."

"I need to help Françoise with unloading the groceries where she wants them. You can do this." 004 turned away to leave when he stopped. "I would remember that Françoise is in the other room so if you do anything that would cause harm to Ivan, Françoise will hear."

007 gulped, turning back to the infant who was staring right at him.

"_I have faith in you GB. Just don't do something to change my mind though."_

007 reached into the diaper bag, pulling out the wipes.

"Thanks Ivan for the support."

"_I could guide you on what to do GB."_

"No Ivan. I will figure this out by myself."

"_If you say so."_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it was wise to leave GB alone with Ivan? The only time I ever see him take care of the kid is feed him and that doesn't end well." 002 was sitting on the counter, putting away the boxed cereal 004 handed him. "I'm surprised you aren't panicking though Frannie."<p>

003 closed the refrigerator door, finished putting the cold items away.

"Sometimes he does baby-sit Ivan but usually Chang, Dr. Kozumi or Professor Gilmore is there to aid him if need be."

"We should have more faith in him," Nanu said, eating some of her fruit salad 003 brought up from the café downstairs. "Even if he does stupid stuff that is questionable."

"Have no fear, Ivan is ready for his first day in Las Vegas," 007 cheered, stepping out of 003's bedroom with 001 in his arms.

001 looked slightly displeased but they did not know why. He had clothes on that matched: a black long sleeve shirt with yellow stripes, blue jeans and plain yellow tennis shoes. 007 handed the infant to 003, smiling at her.

"Now if you ever need me to baby-sit, I'll be the first one you can call."

007 eyed Nanu's food, which promptly made the woman glare at him.

"Go bug Chang for breakfast. I'm sure he'll make you something."

007 took her advice, leaving to go back to his suite to harass 006 for food.

"_My diaper is on backwards."_

Everyone turned to look at the infant in 003's arms, wondering if they heard him right.

"You're what is on backwards?" 002 asked 001 as 003 held the infant slightly away from her so 004 could check.

001 sighed, knowing this was how everyone would react.

"_My diaper is on backwards,"_ 001 repeated again.

"His diaper is certainly on backwards," 004 confirmed, his bewildered face gave evidence to that.

"How in the world does someone put a diaper on backwards?"

Nanu finished her fruit salad, walking over to 003 and 001.

"_I don't know. GB turned the TV on and something caught my attention. I can assure you I wasn't put face down at least."_

"Next time we'll make sure one of us is in the room when GB decides to try his fatherly skills again. Jet quit laughing," 004 promised 001 as he glared at 002.

"Hey! Wouldn't you think it was funny too when you imagine the scene in your head?" 002 hopped off the counter, strolling past everyone. "You have no sense of humor Albert. I hope that when we go to Circus Circus, you will get one. I'll be downstairs in the parking lot waiting if you need me."

Nanu's eyes lit up when 002 mentioned Circus Circus.

"I have to make sure the others are ready!" Nanu dashed out of the suite, probably heading to 009's suite to make sure he was up.

"Is it silly to have faith that everyone will be able to behave in a theme park in Las Vegas?" 003 asked 004 who gave her a small blanket to lay 001 upon so she could fix his diaper.

"Having faith that they'll be able to behave at Adventuredome is like having faith that 006 and 007 can go one day without bickering at each other."

003 sighed, picking up 001 when she was done.

"Impossible would be a better answer."

004 smirked, leaning against the counter. "It's nice to throw in a metaphor or simile once in a while."

* * *

><p>"For the casino known as Circus Circus, it's not really living up to that name," remarked 006 as he and the others entered the casino.<p>

The others had to agree with 006. From what they saw already, they did not feel the circus vibe. The carpets were a dull grey and the walls were white, darker than the walls back at their hotel. The only bright color they saw was lights from slot machines flashing to lure people into trying their luck to win big.

"I believe that most of the attractions will be upstairs. Usually the ground floors are where the slot machines, poker tables and other similar gambling methods are located," Dr. Kozumi explained, leading the group down the slanted pathway.

"Françoise, why are you carrying 001 when we the stroller?" Professor Gilmore asked 003 as she was holding 001 in her arms.

"It would be quicker just to hold him as someone else carries the folded up stroller upstairs than having to walk around, looking for an elevator to use," 003 explained as she stepped onto the escalator with 005 behind her, carrying the folded up stroller.

"Some people can be rude when it comes to strollers and elevators," 005 added as the others stepped onto the escalator. "I have seen a few incidences with people becoming angry at the mother for bringing a stroller with her even though she was in there before them."

"If they get mad that an elevator is the safest way for a mother and her to go up or down wherever, than they should take the stairs." 009 smiled at his girlfriend's response as they stepped off the escalator.

"Wow, you were right Dr. Kozumi. Most of the good stuff is on the higher floors," 002 whistled, seeing all the bustled activity. People were inside the stores, some were just walking around while others were eating churros or ice cream cones.

"There it is! There it is!" 007 jumped excitingly, pointing at the entrance of Adventuredome. 007 turned to 003 and 005.

"May I have Ivan, the stroller and the diaper bag please?"

005 unfolded the stroller and placed the diaper bag in the bottom basket beneath the stroller.

"_You can't let him do this to me," _001 pleaded, his fists tightened his hold onto 003's shirt. _"My honor will be tarnished."_

"Brain, we'll be right there to make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid. Now let go of Frannie's shirt before you ruin it." 002 pried 001's fingers loose, placing and buckling 001 into the stroller.

001 pouted, looking up at 007. _"Remember, anything dumb and forget me calling Françoise, I will cry at the top of my lungs."_

007 knew 001 directed this only at him as the others went ahead into the theme park, no indication of hearing 001.

"Oh don't be a spoil sport Ivan. Enjoy the theme park today because we may not come back here again," 007 told the infant as they walked into the theme park.

001 looked up, examining his surroundings. Next to him on his right was an artist's stand that drew people cartoon like as evident from the examples plastered around. His left however had a small stage probably for performances conducted by clowns. In front of him, he saw a mountain with boring pink rollercoaster rails attached to it before it would disappear within the mountain. He saw a carousel moving slowly before it gained a little more speed. Next to that was a ferris wheel with brightly colored hot balloons and white lights as it slowly turned. He saw another ride the others would probably enjoy called the 'Slingshot'. As its name suggested, the bright red and yellow ride acted like a slingshot, rising high up and quickly falling back down. Another ride they would enjoy was called the 'Inverter' as it was a bright purple, neon green and yellow ride that flipped the passengers three hundred and sixty degrees constantly.

"Now where is everyone?" 007 muttered, pushing the stroller with 001 inside.

"_They're at the ticket booth."_

"Ah right. I see them."

007 quickly pushed 001 to where the others where, applying a green wristband around their wrists.

"GB, we got the all day pass," Nanu proudly flashed her wristband proudly. "It was a better idea than paying for each ride for all of us."

"We're leaving at six though Nanu. I don't like the idea of staying here until midnight." Nanu looked at Albert out of the corner of her eye, frowning.

"Jet was right. We should have gotten you the senior discount too."

004 frowned as 002 smirked but scooted a bit further away from the German.

"Nanu that wasn't very-"

"Let's go see what rides are down this way." Nanu pulled 003 and 009 behind with 007 quickly following them.

"Wait for me Nanu! I have a baby on board you know," 007 speeded to Nanu and the other two, nearly forgetting 001 was in the story until the infant reminded him to slow down.

008 turned to the others that were still at the ticket booth.

"Remember this wasn't my idea. If we can't find them, don't blame me."

"We wouldn't blame you Pyunma or anyone else. However if they get lost because of GB found some pretty lady to flirt with, we can blame him," 006 told 008 as he left to follow the others.

"Should we follow them old friend?" Professor Gilmore asked Dr. Kozumi as they watched the remaining cyborgs follow 006.

"At a far enough distance. It would be interesting to see how they interact when we're not nearby," Dr. Kozumi suggested as he and Professor Gilmore walked away from the ticket booth. "I believe we may see a little romance and a lot of humor along the way."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked it! I'm off to work on some more chapters of this story and some other one I started a few weeks ago. Oh! Anyone excited that the new Cyborg 009 movie is coming out soon? I am!<strong>

**SweetComplications**


End file.
